Happy Birthday Kiku!
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: 11 Februari. Pertemuan antara kedelapan anggota G8. Sesuatu yang tidak biasanya terjadi di sana.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIKU!**

**Hetalia Axis Powers ** © **Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari telah terbenam. Hari mulai malam. Lampu-lampu di dalam rumah mulai dinyalakan. Tak terkecuali dengan lampu-lampu di sebuah gedung pertemuan.

Gedung pertemuan itu dijaga ketat. Orang-orang tak bisa masuk sembarangan. Yang tengah berada di dalam gedung itu memang bukan orang-orang sembarang. Terlebih lagi orang-orang yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara rapat mereka dan kini tengah menikmati makan malam. Ada seorang Russia. Ada seorang Italia. Ada seorang Perancis, Inggris, Jepang dan...siapa ya? Uh, Kanada. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang istimewa. Bukan sekedar utusan atau pemimpin negara. Mereka adalah personifikasi negara.

Enam dari mereka tampak menikmati makan malam dengan gembira. Sesekali mereka mengobrol satu dengan yang lainnya. Namun seorang yang lain tampak berbeda.

Japan duduk dalam kebingungan. Ia makan dengan sangat perlahan. Tidak, ia tidak sedang sakit ataupun tidak bernafsu makan. Tapi memang ada yang tengah ia pikirkan. Baru saja Amerika, salah satu dari negara yang berkumpul saat itu, mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak biasanya.

"Japan!" Amerika memulai kalimatnya dengan memanggil nama negaranya. "Ada urusan bisnis yang belum kuselesaikan bersamamu," kata Amerika lagi. Kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Amerika pergi keluar.

Terang saja kata-kata itu langsung membuat personifikasi negara matahari terbit itu merasa heran. Seharusnya semua masalah negara dan bisnis telah selesai dibicarakan pada rapat tadi. Urusan apalagi yang harus mereka selesaikan?

Yap. Mereka telah menyelesaikan pertemuan. Rapat yang dihadiri delapan negara anggota G8 itu membahas hal-hal penting seperti keamanan internasional dan kerja sama antar negara. Rapat yang berlangsung dari siang hingga petang itu pun berakhir saat hampir jam makan malam. Rapat yang begitu panjang dan melelahkan itu tentu membuat mereka mulai lapar.

Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, tentu saja Amerika tidak membiarkan teman-temannya pulang dengan wajah lelah dan lapar. Lebih-lebih, ada sesuatu yang tengah ia pikirkan. Sebelum ketujuh negara lainnya pulang, Amerika langsung berteriak lantang.

"Makan malam telah kusiapkan!" serunya.

Italy langsung bersorak riang. Apalagi setelah mendengar bahwa pasta termasuk dalam menu yang sudah disiapkan. Semua menyambut baik ajakan makan bersama itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah berpindah ruangan dan duduk di ruang makan, menikmati hidangan yang telah disiapkan. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja Amerika mendekati Japan dan mengatakan hal itu.

"Ada yang harus diselesaikan." Dan setelah itu Amerika melesat pergi keluar dari ruang makan.

"Urusan bisnis?" Japan bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Kalau mendengar kata-kata Amerika, sepertinya itu adalah urusan yang penting. Tapi kalau benar, rasanya ada yang aneh. Tidak biasanya Amerika melupakan masalah penting di saat rapat. Biasanya semua akan selesai dibahas sebelum mereka meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Walaupun seringkali terlihat tidak serius, Amerika-san bukan seorang yang pelupa," pikir Japan. "Tapi mungkin saja memang ada hal lain..."

.

.

.

_Braaaak!_

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!"

Suara gebrakan pintu membuat sang personifikasi negara matahari terbit itu nyaris melompat kaget. Tak hanya itu, personifikasi negara Amerika yang tadi keluar, tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam. Ia membawa sebuah kue tart cokelat yang besar. Lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala menghiasi bagian atas kue itu. Dan Amerika bernyanyi dengan kencangnya sambil berjalan ke arah Japan

"Happy Birthday! Happy birthday! Happy birthday, Kiku!"

"Buon compleanno, Kiku!"

"С Днем Рождения"

"Joyeux Anniversaire!"

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

"Happy Birthday!"

.

.

.

"Eh..."

Japan semakin kaget saja ketika mendadak keenam anggota G8 lainnya keluar dari meja mereka dan mendekatinya. Italy mengucapkan selamat dan langsung memberinya pelukan erat. Germany langsung menarik Italy dan mengucapkan selamat juga. Russia mengucapkan selamat sambil tersenyum, penuh misteri. Seorang pemilik beruang yang kalau tak salah bernama Kanada akhirnya tak lagi menjadi orang terabaikan, bisa berbicara sebentar dengan Japan. France mengucapkan selamat dari belakang, hendak langsung meraih tubuh Japan. Tapi England mendorong France dan ia cepat-cepat memberi ucapan selamat.

Setelah itu Japan menoleh pada Amerika yang tengah meletakkan kuenya pada meja di hadapan Japan.

"Ahaha, kau pasti kaget ya?" tebak Amerika sambil tertawa. "Tentu saja kau bakal kaget! Sang Hero telah memikirkan semua ini sejak sebulan lalu! Ahahaha!"

"Amerika-san..." Japan tak tahu mau berkata apa. Semua ini sungguh di luar dugaannya. Ia sendiri hampir lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka teman-temannya mengingatnya. Bahkan Amerika sampai membuat kejutan seperti ini...

"Veee~ Ayo Kiku! Tiup lilinnya!" Suara Italy membuat Japan tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Japan pun memandang mereka semua satu-satu dengan perlahan. "Sa...saya..." Dengan gugup ia mengangkat suara "Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka... Saya...saya benar-benar sangat senang..."

Japan berhenti sejenak. Perasaan haru memenuhi hatinya. Rasanya ia ingin tersenyum lebar-lebar dan meneteskan air mata. Tapi semua itu ditahannya. Japan pun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya!" lanjutnya pada akhirnya. Dan ia membungkukkan badannya.

Amerika langsung merangkul Japan. "Sekarang kita mulai acara tiup lilinnya!" serunya lantang. Lalu ia menoleh pada Japan. "Ucapkan permintaanmu sebelum kau meniup lilin," bisiknya "Tapi kau boleh mengucapkannya dalam hati saja, kok!"

Japan mengangguk. Ia mengucapkan sebuah permintaan dalam hatinya, lalu meniup lilin yang menyala di atas kue ulang tahunnya.

"Terima kasih, Semua," bisiknya di sela-sela suara keras tepuk tangan.

Tanpa protes sedikitpun karena Amerika mempererat rangkulannya, Japan memperlebar senyumannya.

"Terima kasih, Amerika-san!"

.

.

.

**Selesa...tunggu! **

Di tengah-tengah suara tepuk tangan, handphone milik England bergetar. Diam-diam sang personifikas beralis tebal itu mengambil handphonenya. Sebuah pesan masuk. Dari seorang personifikasi negara lain, Spain.

_"Ulang tahunku tidak dirayakan. Tapi kalau kau memaksa datang, besok, pukul sepuluh malam di rumah."_

Sebuah seringaian timbul di wajah England. Pikirannya sibuk dipenuhi pertanyaan 'hadiah seperti apa' yang besok akan dia berikan.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Terinspirasi dari berita pada tanggal 21 Mei 2012.**

**Pada tanggal 18 Mei di tahun yang sama, di tengah pertemuan antara anggota G8, Perdana Menteri Jepang medapatkan kejutan dari Presiden Amerika.**

**Perdana menteri Noda mendapatkan kue ulang tahun (chocolate cake) dari Presiden Barrack Obama.**

Oke, demikianlah fic singkat ini.

Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun Japan! Dan selamat ulang tahun juga Spain~


End file.
